User talk:Brian Kurtz
Collaboration of The Week Check out the "Collaboration of The Week" part of the main page here. Does this sound like something we could use? : 20:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. I know there are tons of primary articles that could use a good clean-up! --Brian Kurtz 14:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::On that note, can you have a look at the Batman (Bruce Wayne) article. I've always thought that the article is, well, a complete mess. Lots of uncited material, poor organization, etc. but obviously was too lazy to do anything about it. Now someone User:J. A. R. Head spent a lot of time adding some content to Bat's history .... but it just seems excessive, with like 8 paragraphs for each major story arc, which should likely be one paragraph each at most. Can you have a look and see if you agree (leave me a note on my talk page) and maybe I can take a crack at overhauling it properly. I think primarily of removing any and all uncited material, as it's been up there for years with no new data added. Basically, creating a bare-bones version to build up again. :::Roygbiv666 -- 05:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sooooo ... any thoughts on this? :::::Roygbiv666 -- 16:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Comics with Casts They're done! We finished off every single last one! Roy just took care of the last six. You know, it's rare that we actually fully accomplish one of these gigantic sysyphian maintenance tasks... but we did it! Drinks all around. Make mine a Gingold Lite. Now we can take that code off of the comic template once and for all. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's awesome! One task down. 7 gazbillion to go. We're gettin' there! --Brian Kurtz 02:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Swamp Thing I have a question about Swamp Thing, specifically the issues that you catalogued. I'm trying to hit all of the points for Invasion! and that includes the consequences the event had in other titles. I understand that Swampy was hurled back in time as part of a Dominator plot, and stayed trapped in the past for a bunch of issues, but I couldn't figure out the duration of the story arc, how many issues it lasted. Can you help a brother out? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, Billy. It starts in Swamp Thing Vol 2 80. That's where the Dominators put the time whammy on him. If I recall, I believe the reason behind it was because a lot of their weapons and tech was based on plant material, so obviously Swamp Thing would have been a real threat to them. Who knew? Swampy hopskotches through time until about issue #89 or so. I don't have that issue so I'm not certain if that's the one where he returns to the present or not. Anywho, it's an awesome run of issues and also the last Rick Veitch story-arc for DC. Required reading for anyone who is a fan of the pre-Age of Heroes characters and you get to see Swampy meet a lot of people like Sgt. Rock, Enemy Ace, Jonah Hex, El Diablo, Tomahawk, Merlin, etc. Buy them. Read them. Love them. You'll thank me later. --Brian Kurtz Bill Finger - co creator of Batman First thing... the DC Project is great so please keep up the good work! I wasn't sure how to change the bio pic for the Bill Finger page https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_Finger as the current one is Bob Kane. I did add the 'golf' picture so maybe it can be inserted in place of the current. Thanks for your help! The Red Hood 10:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC)The Red Hood https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jla4_1.jpg I was wondering if you could edit the page to include Blue Beetle and Manhattan Guardian since the file is protected. Emmure 89 21:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Just added 'em. --Brian Kurtz Bureaucrat privileges Hey, Brian. I'm assuming you're on hiatus because we haven't seen you in awhile, which is totally cool, and hoping you're not dead (of course). Probably has something to do with that award. Anyway, now that you're a bureaucrat, I was wondering... would you mind using your new user powers to make me and Roy bureaucrats as well. It would be so much more convenient. I'm planning on making a voting section so we can elect some new blood into the administrative brotherhood, but I don't want to make any empty promises. Can you help me out? Thanks in advance, :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Ha, ha, ha. Different Brian Kurtz I'm afraid. His power is slightly greater than mine. But only slightly. For now. In time, all the Brian Kurtzes of the world will kneel before Zod! --Brian Kurtz 12:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Aw, that's disappointing. But seriously though, I'm trying to set up a Requests for user rights page and I can't do that if we only have bureaucrats on hiatus. Would you mind taking a trip to for me and Roy? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) now? hehe.... I've been around for a few years. :p--Marhawkman 21:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) -nevermind, i was looking at something else. you still did the welcome thing 9 months late though. Batman: Arkham Asylum characters Hi, the universe in which the Arkham Asylum video-game is set in, is called The "Arkhamverse". Shouldn't the articles about the characters in that universe be renamed: "Name (Arkhamverse)"? Thanks! Effluvium 18:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, could you provide a reference for them being called the Arkhamverse? If it's a distinction provided by the game's developers and not a fan term, then yes. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi there! Yeah, unfortunetly, it is a "fan term". Sorry about that! Effluvium 19:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::On a related note, aren't Donnerverse, Burtonverse, Nolanverse, DCAU, LSHAU, Earth-The Batman, Earth-Teen Titans and what not also fan terms? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 19:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just thinking that. I posted on the forums about it in case anyone else wanted to open this up to discussion. To be honest, it makes sense, and I don't really have a problem with it if someone else wants to make the moves. This would also help with characters like Selina Kyle (Arkham City). ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Been a while, huh? Well, I can see nobody has commented on the forums recently and many seem to think it's a good idea. So, what do you think? Shall I change it? Thanks :) Effluvium 12:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin, rollback, bureaucrat rights for Darkseid01 Please read the title and let Darkseid 01 get those rights, hes number two here with 50000+ edits here! I think he deserves it, and if you do give it do him, could tell him it was me who requested it, thanks! --TheBen10Mazter 15:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey Brian, My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I really like your news feature and I was wondering how you felt about showcasing them on the mainpage? Let me know! Thanks! Kate.moon 17:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Someone's uploading some baad pictures. Furudo 06:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so I was just wondering where I could go to discuss changing some of the main images on some of these pages. I made changes to some pages overnight, unaware that there were guidelines, and I found this morning that some of them were reversed. I just need to know how I could ask the community to change them.